Jonathan Archer (DMU)
|FinalAssign =CO, |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |Office=Emperor of the Terran Empire (planned) |altimage= |altcaption=Archer and his illusory primary universe counterpart. }} In the dark mirror universe, Jonathan Archer (2112-2155) was a male Terran who was the first officer of the Terran Empire's flagship, the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01) (DMU)|ISS Enterprise]], holding the rank of Commander. He was a dedicated Imperial Starfleet officer and believed in the ideals of the Empire with all his soul. Command Track Archer was in line to become captain of Enterprise himself, but Admiral Maximilian Forrest deliberately gave up his rank for a captain's position and took command of Enterprise instead. Archer openly protested, but was reduced to Commander and first officer of the Enterprise. This radical change in command was a result of a growing number of admirals at Starfleet Command who were plotting against him. Archer maintained his post on the ship, hiding a deep hatred and jealousy for Forrest. This was furthered when Hoshi Sato, his lover during the time he believed he would command the Enterprise, left him to be with Forrest because of his new status. Archer never got over it. Forrest still kept Archer around as his right-hand, because he thought Archer "never lusted for power and glory". He was wrong, however. Archer had deep ambitions for his own command, which lay buried just beneath the surface. Mutiny Archer engaged in criminal activities, such as bribery and espionage, gain intel for the Empire's benefit to wage the floundering war on the Anti-Terran Rebellion, and the Terran rebels. One such contact Archer had was a forced-labor worker in the employ of the Tholian Assembly. Before his contact was exposed and killed, he was able to transmit detailed scans of a ship in a Tholian drydock, the , and gave him the warp signature of a Tholian pilot who knew where the ship was. Archer desperately tried to convince Forrest to mount a salvage operation, as the ship's technology could save the dying Empire. Forrest flatly refused, so Archer forged orders from Starfleet Command; which approved the situation and authorized him to lead a mutiny on Forrest and steal the Defiant. The mutiny worked perfectly and Forrest was imprisoned. Archer proceeded to make T'Pol his first officer and then assigned her and his chief engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III, to install an ill-gotten Suliban cloaking device to prevent their discovery. Archer then captured the Tholian pilot, and after much brutal interrogation, gained the location of the ship: in the Vintaak system. Archer secretly encrypted the navigator's controls to prevent anyone altering course, which later proved useful. After T'Pol aided Forrest in regaining his command, Forrest couldn't kill Archer as he alone knew the code to unlock the controls. So instead, the Admiral threw his "ex"-exec in Malcolm Reed's newly-made agony booth for a record of 10 hours. Forrest, at Starfleet's behest, was forced to continue the mission. When the Enterprise arrived, Archer led an away team to capture the Defiant (unaware of Forrest's secret order to T'Pol to kill Archer), however Enterprise was discovered and destroyed by Tholian warships. Archer and the team were successful in partially restoring weapons, shields and impulse engines, destroying most of the warships and the drydock itself. Archer then rescued the 47 Enterprise survivors (excluding Forrest; who died on his ship) and sped towards Terran space. The Defiant Archer and the crew set about restoring the partially-stripped ship, and put down Slar; a rogue Gorn worker that had attempted and failed to keep them at impulse speed. With the warp drive restored, Archer took the ship to rendezvous with the Terran assault fleet. While en-route, Archer looked up the file on his counterpart. He was disgusted at the mention of no Empire, but a "United Federation of Fools". Archer became insanely jealous when he learned his counterpart had a long, distinguished and respected career as a starship captain, diplomat and statesman (even having two planets named after him) and being noted by historian John Gill as "the greatest explorer in the 22nd century". This continuing obsession led Archer's mental health to deteriorate and made him suffer hallucinations of his prime universe counterpart. When the Defiant eventually made it to the rendezvous point, they found that the ISS Avenger, under the command of Admiral Gregory Black, was the only surviving Starfleet vessel and was quickly being damaged by four rebel ships. Archer promptly destroyed the rebels (except for one critically-damaged Andorian cruiser which Archer let go to spread word to the Rebellion) and welcomed Black on board the Defiant to update him on current developments. Black was grateful to Archer for both his intervention in the battle and for obtaining the Defiant, and assured Archer he would be promoted at the earliest opportunity. When Archer asked for an immediate, field commission and command of Defiant on a permanent basis, Black refused, stating he wanted to take the ship back to Earth as a trophy and have it reverse-engineered and learn about its technology. Archer, fed up with the continuing losses suffered by the Empire, its corrupt leadership, the setbacks his own career was suffering, and the realization that Black would most likely take all the credit for his achievements caused him to finally reach his breaking point. Archer, declaring himself a captain, took out a salvaged 23rd century phaser and disintegrated Black, claiming the Defiant for himself. Emperor Jonathan Archer Archer unveiled his most ambitious plan yet to the assembled Defiant and Avenger crews: to take the Defiant back to Earth and seize control of the Empire itself, with Archer as Emperor and then put down the Rebellion. He argued that the problem with the Empire was its leadership, something many others among the crew believed in, and quickly gained the support of his new crewmembers. Archer grew more and more anti-alien in his views while on course for Earth, as he believed they were holding Humanity back (much like his counterpart, but for different reasons). In his new paranoia, he ordered all alien crewmembers on the Defiant transferred to the Avenger (with the exception of Phlox, whom he believed to not be a threat-as his people are pacifists) and the humans from Avenger to be brought on the Defiant. Archer later destroyed the Avenger when its alien crew rebelled. Just as the Defiant arrived, Archer died from the effects of poisoning by Sato (with help from his trusted bodyguard Sergeant Travis Mayweather) as she sought to take the Terran Empire crown for herself. The reign of "Emperor Jonathan Archer" was over before it began. Then upon Defiant's arrival at Earth, Tucker realized that Archer was poisoned by Sato and he managed to avenge his death by killing Sato and her bodyguard Sergeant Mayweather and planned to take his place as the new Emperor of the Terran Empire and allow the Vulcans to join as equals. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:2155 deaths Category:Imperial Starfleet captains